You Only Live Once
by xsarahx101
Summary: My names Leah and his is Harry. Throw us together, mix in a few crazy friends and psychotic fans and you have quite the story. Believe me. / Harry Styles - One Direction Fan Fiction.
1. Summary

**You Only Live Once.**

One chance meeting turns my world upside down.

I have always tended to be quite a boring, plain girl... until I met him.

I don't know what it is, but something about him just sets off a flame within me that I never want to put out.

He makes me feel wreck less. He makes me feel happy. He makes me enjoy my life but most of all - he makes me fall in love.

Romance, adventure and a hot, sex god boyfriend... What more could any self respecting girl want?

My names Leah and his is Harry. Throw us together, mix in a few crazy friends and psychotic fans and you have quite the story. Believe me.

(I have no beta. Just basic spell check. Sorry!)


	2. Chapter 1

**You Only Live Once.**

**Unfortunately, I have no beta at the moment, so I am using basic spell check. My Apologies. **

**Rated: M for mature scenes in later chapters. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I wrapped my green apron around me, tying it in a bow behind my back before I checked myself over in the mirror and pinned my name badge to my chest. I scraped my long mousy brown hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, securing it with a hair band and a few clips. It looked okay and did its job but it was hardly anything special.

"Leah, I managed to snag you a new hat" My work colleague and close friend William (or 'will' as he prefers to be called) called from behind me.

"Thanks, I think" I groaned unwillingly taking the unflattering hat from him and placing it on my head.

"Don't look so sad. You look great" I turned as he spoke, noticing the sarcastic grin on his face.

"Shut up" I scorned him, throwing him a playful punch to his arm. "Who's on today?"

"Me and you, all day. Aren't you lucky?" He chuckled. "Leona might be in at some point though. You know what she's like with her surprise visits"

"Don't I just?" I rolled my eyes "Her surprise visits tend to happen on the busiest days of the week and while I'm working with you"

"I wonder why that is?" He asked in mock confusion.

I couldn't stop myself from scoffing "It could have something to do with the fact she all but wets her knickers every time she sees you and worries that I'm going to steal you away from underneath her" I laughed, nudging him with my elbow when he fell silent. "And given our past, that's not going to happen again."

"No, I suppose not" Will smiled, although it didn't quite spread all the way across his face - it was more awkward than heart felt.

Will and I had been friends for a couple of years before anything romantic happened between us. We had met in high school and along with my best friend Sarah (who I had known since childhood) we had been dubbed the 'three musketeers' because we were inseparable. We used to flirt and joke around all the time but it was when we left high school that we decided to give things ago between us; it only took us four months before we realised that we were better off as friends and it was another two before things actually went back to normal. I wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

"Come on, we need to go open up the shop" I said, leading the way out of the colleague locker room and into the coffee shop where I had spent the last year working.

* * *

As usual for a Saturday in London, the coffee shop was jam packed. Will and I were rushed off our feet and unable to stop for even a minute. Every table was packed, the line was going outside of the door and I didn't have a chance to breathe, let alone think. "Why doesn't Leona understand we need more people on a Saturday? Surely its illegal to work this long without a break" I groaned, pouring yet another countless mug of coffee.

"I keep asking. Maybe we should go to head office" Will mumbled as he handed a customer their change before moving onto the next order.

"Like they would listen" I scoffed, wiping my brow and adjusting my hat. I couldn't wait for this shift to be over - only two hours to go and I could go home to the flat I shared with Sarah and Will and snuggle up on the sofa, pig out on junk food and watch endless soaps. "Go have a break" I told him when I saw him mess up a coffee order; I could tell he was lagging.

"No I'm fine" He shook off my offer.

I sighed loudly. "Go have ten minutes. I can handle this, its starting to go a little quieter. Ten minutes wont make a difference"

I watched him seem to deliberate my suggestion for a moment before conceding defeat. "Okay, ill take five and then ill be back" I knew he must be bad if he had actually agreed.

"Take your time" I waved him off as I focused on my work.

I was surprised how quickly I managed to get things in order. I started a process - take the orders, send them off to the waiting area, make three drinks at a time and start the process all over again. Okay, so it wasn't brilliant but it got the job done.

Fifteen minutes later and oddly Will still hadn't returned from his break. Luckily it had quietened down a fair bit but I was beginning to fall behind being on my own. I knew I needed a break and I couldn't help but feel a little irritated that he was taking so long. He knew how busy we were. Just as I was about to sneak out the back and tell him to get 'his arse back inside' my attention was drawn to the front of the store where two men were entering. One was large and entered first, practically hiding the man behind him. His muscles were huge and intimidating and although he was easily in his thirties, he looked really good. The second man, I eventually got a good look at when Mr... muscular allowed him past.

I had to do a double take because the man in front of me was far too perfect for words. He had curly brown hair that was wild on top of his head, secured only by a bandanna and piercing green eyes that struck you almost immediately. My heart began to race. He was young, around the same age as me with a cheeky smile and dimples that made you want to smile yourself. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a low cut collar that did nothing to hide the tattoos that were scattered over his chest and biceps, along with a pair of low hung jeans and military boots that only helped to give him a rugged 'I couldn't care less' look. Something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hey what can I get for you?" I asked, pulling myself out of my thoughts and straightening myself up.

"Hey" His voice was deep and sultry and effected me way more than it should have. Since when did I ever find myself this attracted to a stranger? "Can I get an iced latte and a black coffee please?"

"Of course" I nodded "Are you drinking in or taking out?"

"Out" He smiled.

"Name?" I grabbed two take out cups and a pen, ready to scribble on them.

I waited with baited breath for him to disclose his name - I couldn't understand why it was such a big deal, but I felt like I needed to know it. Maybe it would click the pieces in place as to why I felt like he was familiar.

"Harry" He eventually spoke, a strange look on his face that I couldn't quite decipher. Confusion? Shock? Disappointment? It was weird.

"Okay, coming right up" I shot him a small smile before scurrying off to the coffee machine. I made quick work of the drinks, sensing that his eyes were still on me for one reason or another. Maybe he thought I might mess up his drink? That wasn't an irregular thing with some customers. God be damned if they got the wrong caffeine fix when they needed it.

I was placing the lids on the drinks just as Will walked back through to the front of the store, an apologetic look on his face. "Before you say anything, I'm really sorry! I had to call my mum, she had left me a bunch of messages and you know what she's like once she is on the phone"

I rolled my eyes. I knew all to well what Wills mother could be like; in complete opposition to mine, she was protective, over bearing and insistent to the death. "Its fine. I'll just finish this order up then ill go out for a break, if you don't mind"

"Of course not" He nodded before moving closer to me. "Leah?"

"Yeah?" I asked, searching for a spare holder for the drinks.

"You realise who you are serving right?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

I looked at him dumbly "No? Who?"

"Harry St..." Will began but was cut off abruptly by a high pitched scream that had me spinning around in panic.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE HARRY STYLES!" I watched in shock as a couple of young girls, teenagers, and even a middle aged women began to surround the man I had only a few minutes ago been eyeing up. Harry Styles? All the pieces were clicking into place and my jaw was hitting the floor. Harry styles was well known all over the world as one part of five in a boy band called One Direction. One Direction had been formed on Sarahs'' favourite television show and although I had never been a massive fan like she had, I could appreciate good music when I heard it and often found myself singing along with them when they were played on the radio. Sarah would flip out to know I had met him.

"Excuse me miss?" The man accompanying Harry called to me. "Can we hurry it up please?"

"Of course" I yelled back, grabbing the cup holder and waving away Will who was buzzing around beside me.

I felt sorry for Harry, in the space of mere seconds, he had become surrounded by people, all asking for autographs and pictures. He seemed to take it in his stride but I could imagine how hard that would be. He had only come in for coffee and suddenly he was surrounded by nearly every customer in the store.

"Here" I offered the drinks to Mr muscular who was trying to create a space around Harry. I figured that he must be his security guard.

"Has this place got a back entrance we can leave through love?" He asked, although he didn't take the drinks from me.

"Sure" I nodded, yelling over the loud screams and excited chatter that was rapidly taking over the entire space. "Follow me"

The security guard nodded before fighting his way through the crowd and grabbing Harry by the arm. It took him a few minutes before he was able to push Harry through the crowd but eventually, we were heading into the back and Will was guarding the door.

"This way" I told the pair of them as we ran through the back of the coffee store.

"Thank you for doing this" Harry grinned at me just as we stopped outside the back door.

"Don't worry about it" I replied, only a little out of breath as I held out the drinks for him to take "Here are your drinks"

"How much do I owe you?" He asked, running a hand through his hair and shaking it, allowing the wild curls to run wild.

"Don't worry about it" I paused "It wont be long before your fans realise your going through the back. You need to get going. I have it covered"

I stood awkwardly as he seemed to take a moment to give me the once over, an appreciative look on his face that only made me feel like I was being scrutinised - I hardly looked my best in my work uniform.

"Come on Harry, we have to go. The car will be waiting" The security guard urged Harry, a worried look on his face.

"It was nice meeting you" He said before the security guard opened the door and practically pushed him through it, leaving me standing there on my own, head spinning with the days events.

* * *

"LEAH!" I jumped as I heard my best friends loud screech later that evening. I had come home, only an hour ago to an empty flat. Will had decided he would go to see his mum so I relished in the fact the flat was free and enjoyed a soak in the bathtub before putting on my most comfy large hoodie and pyjama bottoms and snuggled on the sofa to watch vampire diaries - it had been peaceful, until now.

"Yeah!" I yelled back as heard her heels clicking against the hard wood flooring of our open plan living room.

It was only seconds before she was stood in front of the television, hands on her hips and glaring at me. "Are we best friends?" She asked sternly.

"Id like to think so" I told her, sitting up from my reclined position.

"Then why, may I ask, did you not ring me the moment Harry fucking Styles walked into your coffee shop today?!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes or shrug my shoulders. I knew all to well that this was coming. "Did Will tell you?"

"No!" She said "I read it on twitter! On freakin'' twitter Leah!"

"It was no big deal Sarah." I grumbled. "I didn't even realise it was him until Will told me"

Sarah sighed, collapsing on the sofa next to me. "You need to tell me everything. Every last little detail"

"I'm not doing that" I chuckled nervously. The last thing I wanted to do was tell her that id found him good looking and had been instantly attracted to him - she would have a field day. I had known Sarah all my life and I could count with two fingers the amount of guys I had been attracted too enough to bother dating. The first had been when I was thirteen and his name was Daniel. Sarah had convinced me that I should have a boyfriend, so we had dated for a while and I even kissed him once before it fizzled out. The second was Will and although there was a little attraction there, it had just never felt right - again, that was under the pressure of Sarah. We never really got past the kissing stage either - thank god for that because our friendship would have been long over by now.

"You're no fun!" She huffed. "There's me, doing boring reception work for my dad and you're meeting my favourite singer ever. There is no justice in the world"

It was kind of pathetic how genuinely upset Sarah looked. I knew One Direction were big and after today, I knew they were sought after but I had never expected people to act that way over one person. I knew of no other boyfriend in my nearly twenty years that were talked about and hunted by fans as much as Harry Styles or One Direction was for that matter. When I was younger, I was a hard core Boyzone fan - but from the brief snapshot I saw today and the news reports on television I had seen in the past - One direction were breeding a whole new type of fan; Something just short of Psychotic stalkers. I used to really like Ronan Keating but you never saw me having a psychotic break like Sarah for example, when she couldn't get tickets to their concert. It was bizarre.

"You are nineteen years old. Don't you think you are a little too old to like them? Aren't they like fifteen or something?"

"No! Some of them are older than you!"

"So how old is Harry?" I wondered absentmindedly.

"Nearly nineteen" She replied matter of factly. "Did he smell good?"

Really? She was asking about his smell? "Shutup Sarah"

"You really are no fun" She replied after a brief pause.

I shrugged "I don't care"

* * *

"Leah!" A loud screech pulled me instantly from my slumber the next morning and caused me to throw my bed covers from myself and run from my bedroom to find out what had my friend so panicked.

"What?!" I yelled as I ended up in the living room, only to find Sarah sitting on the sofa, her skin a pale shade of white.

"Come here" She beckoned me over, her hand visibly shaking. I was worried. What could have made her react like this?

I quickly paced over to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked tenderly but with urgency.

After a few, long and painful moments she spoke "Harry Styles is talking to me on twitter"

I wanted to slap her. It couldn't be that she had petrified me out of bed and caused me to shake to my core with worry purely because she had been tweeting a guy from a damn boy band? It had to be a joke. "Sarah! Jesus, you cant do that to me! I thought something bad had happened!"

"Bad? No. Amazing? Life changing? YES!" She yelled excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat. I allowed my body to relax for a few minutes while reminding myself why I was even friends with the person sitting in front of me. Sarah could be loud, opinionated, annoying, downright mischievous and a monumental pain in my behind when she wanted to be, but on the flip side you couldn't fault her on her friendship. Not really anyway. She was loyal to the bitter end and caring beyond belief.

"How aren't you excited?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Because its six in the morning" I mumbled. "and I was rather enjoying being asleep until I was rudely awoken by you screaming!"  
She scoffed "This is way better than sleep"

"Right" I rose to my feet. "Let me get my morning fix of coffee and ill be right with you"

"But.."

"You know I wont be able to function properly without caffeine Sarah so don't even try it!" I yelled to her as I made my way to the kitchen and flicked the switch on the coffee maker.

"One of these days" Sarah began as she bounced into the kitchen "I'm going to understand the relationship you share with caffeine"

I shook my head, shrugging "You will never understand it. Its unexplainable"

"You're creepy, you know that?"

"I'm the creepy one? Really? You are the one who just scared the living shit out of your best friend over some god damn message" I huffed, pouring the steaming coffee into a mug, leaving it black for an extra kick of caffeine. I blew on it gently before taking a sip and allowing it to assault my taste buds. I moaned.

"Can I tell you now?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Fine" I sighed "What happened?"

"Well, look for yourself!" She unlocked her phone before handing it to me. It took me a few seconds to work out what I was looking at, not being a fan of twitter myself, but eventually I managed to get my head around it.

_SaraahJaane - HarryStyles you met my bff today. She helped you escape your fans. xx #Protecting1D._

I wanted to scoff and ridicule her for her lack of imagination. Protecting 1D - it was beyond pathetic.

_HarryStyles - SaraahJaane Does she have twitter? PM me_

"PM?" I wondered, confused.

"Are you a complete social network idiot?" Sarah looked surprised "It means Private Message. Yes I freakin'' private messaged Harry Styles. Press the little envelope"

I did as I was told, bringing up a new page on her phone.

"I didn't see the reply until this morning, that's when we started Private messaging"

_SaraahJaane - I cant believe I'm messaging you._  
_HarryStyles - You okay? Does your friend have twitter babe? She helped me yesterday and id like to thank her._

"Babe? That's a bit corny isn't it?" I laughed, trying to hide a bit of the excitement that had been ignited inside of me. Harry Styles was looking for me so he could thank me? Surely he didn't do that to any one and every one that helped him.  
"Just read on!"

_SaraahJaane - She doesn't. She is a bit of a social media recluse._  
_HarryStyles - Shame. Anyway I can get a message to her?_  
_SaraahJaane - She can use my twitter if you like?_  
_HarryStyles - Going to need proof in the form of a picture that she is the girl who helped me. No offence._  
_SaraahJaane - No problem. She's asleep right now though._  
_HarryStyles - Wake her up. Please._

"He wants a picture of me" I said. "He wanted you to wake me up! What a dick"

"He isn't a dick! He wants to speak to you Leah! You have to send him a picture."

"No I don't" I shrugged, finishing off the last of my coffee while debating whether I wanted another.

"Leah" She paused, her face a picture of pure shock. "You are going to send him a picture."

"No, I'm not"

"Fine, then I will!" She snatched the phone back from my hands and began to scroll through it.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed "Don't you think I have pictures of you on my phone?"

She wouldn't dare, we were best friends - or so I believed as I watched her work on her phone, tapping and scrolling. She was really going to do it. Thinking quick, I lunged forward to grab the phone from her hand, only to miss as she darted away from me into the living room, laughing like a maniac. By the time I got to her, I knew it was too late. The smug look on her face said it all. I wanted to kill her.

"I cant believe you just did that" I snarled, "How do you even know that was the Harry Styles? That could be any random person you sent a picture of me to!"

She looked unconcerned "Every real celebrity on twitter is verified by twitter themselves. Trust me, this is Harry Styles"

I was beginning to wonder if I could trust her at all.

A few minutes later, the sound of a bird twittering pulled us from our silence, causing Sarah to leap for her phone and me to sit up a little straighter. I was angry at Sarah for doing what she did, but I was also kind of eager to see what his response would be. What normal girl wouldn't?

"Shouldn't I be reading these messages now?" I asked once she began to smile brightly and tap out a reply. She paused and seemed to consider this before begrudgingly passing me her phone.

"Sorry" At least she had the grace to apologise.

_HarryStyles - Am I talking to Leah now?_  
_SaraahJaane - You are._  
_HarryStyles - Thank you for everything you did for me._  
_SaraahJaane - You are welcome. How did you know my name?_  
_HarryStyles - It was on your name badge._

"Duh" Sarah, who now sat beside me, looking over my shoulder, rolled her eyes.

"Shh" I hushed her, tapping back a reply.

_SaraahJaane - Oh yeah, sorry._  
_HarryStyles - Your friend said you don't have twitter?_  
_SaraahJaane - No. I'm more of a texting, calling, type of girl. Not a fan of social media._  
_HarryStyles - that's okay. You looked cute yesterday._  
_SaraahJaane - Cute? in a green apron and ridiculous hat. That's VERY generous of you._  
_HarryStyles - I'm VERY sure I'm telling you the truth._  
_SaraahJaane - Okay, I believe you. Cough. Cough._  
_HarryStyles - Lol. Did you really just write that you were coughing._  
_SaraahJaane - Yes I did. I had a tickle though, I wasn't being sarcastic. I promise. Crosses fingers._

"That was funny." Sarah giggled "I think you might be flirting Leah. You are actually flirting"

"I am not!" I argued "You wanted me to talk to him so I am. Don't make this more than it is Sarah"

"Would I do that?"

_HarryStyles - I believe you. Shakes head._  
_SaraahJaane - Good. Nodds approvingly._  
_HarryStyles - What's your number?_

"Oh my god!" Sarah screamed, excitement bouncing off her as she leapt to her feet and began practically dancing around the room while I remained in my seat, unsure of how to proceed. What universe had a stepped into? Here was me, normal plain Leah who struggled to pay her bills every month and scraped by, by working in a coffee shop being asked by Harry Styles, famous boy band member if he could have my number. It couldn't be legitimate surely? There had to be a catch.

_SaraahJaane - Why would you want my number?_  
_HarryStyles - Let me text you and ill tell you._

"If you don't give him your number right now, we are no longer friends of any kind." She crossed her arms across her chest with her best show of attitude. I didn't think for a second she was serious but I was struggling to find a plausible enough reason to argue against her that she would actually buy.

"Don't even try to think of an excuse. Do it"

"Fine" I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. I quickly tapped out my number before pressing send, not allowing myself any time to debate it anymore. You only live once right?

Harry Styles has my phone number.

* * *

**I hope this was okay for the first chapter. Review :) and more will be on the way. **

**Thank you, **

**Sarah.**


	3. Chapter 2

**You Only Live Once.**

**Unfortunately, I have no beta at the moment, so I am using basic spell check. My Apologies. **

**Rated: M for mature scenes in later chapters. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I spent the rest of the morning trying to act like the fact Harry hadn't text me didn't bother me. Sarah was less bashful. Every five minutes I got asked if I had received anything, or if I had signal or if my phone was on loud. It had become annoying by the third time so the countless other times she pestered me was rapidly spoiling my Sunday and testing my patience to the point I decided to go to the gym.

"Ill come with you" Sarah leaped from her seat.

"No!" I snapped, maybe a little harsher than intended.

"Why not?" She looked hurt.

"To put it as kindly as possible, you are doing my head in" I told her, standing from the sofa that we shared.

"But.."

"No buts. I love you to bits but you are driving me insane with your incessant questions. I doubt he his going to text so lets just leave it at that." I shrugged as if I wasn't bothered in the slightest. "I just want to go to the gym and run for a while. On my own"

"Fine" She scowled. "But you will tell me if he texts"

"I wouldn't dare to keep it from you" I mumbled to myself as I made my way to my bedroom to get changed. "Its not worth the hassle"

I quickly brushed my hair on top of my head in a pony tail before climbing out of my pyjamas and into my sweats that I always wore for the gym - grey three quarter length trackies with a white vest top and grey hoodie. I didn't bother with makeup (because what's the point when you are going running?) but I did quickly put on my favourite converses before leaving my room.

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud._

For fourty five minutes, my feet had pounded relentlessly against the treadmill and although I was beginning to feel a little exhausted, I was glad that I had come. The gym had always been a favourite place of mine. It was like a solace - a place you could go to shut out the world and be alone; with my headphones in, and my iphone switched on to music, it was even better. I had tried my hardest not to switch on any of One Direction in the beginning before deciding it was inevitable and gave in. It was nice hearing his voice amongst the other band members and imagining him talking to me again and looking at me the way he did only yesterday. I wish I understood why he, a celebrity no less, had caught my eye so much. It definitely wasn't for the fact he was famous - I had found him attractive before id even found out who he was - and it wasn't because every other girl wanted him; there had just been something about him...Something That instantly made me want to smile and melt all at the same time. Id felt nothing like it. Trust me to fancy someone completely out of my league.

I began to slow the treadmill down after a couple more miles, leading into a steady jog before coming to a complete standstill. I was very out of breath and breathing heavily as I reached for my water bottle, drinking half of the contents in a matter of mere seconds. I wiped my brow, trying to rid myself of the sheen of sweat that had gathered there.

"Crap" I jumped as my ring tone began to sound through the headphones, alerting me to an incoming phone call; it was my mother. I didn't realise it was already time for her obligatory once 'every other week' phone call.

I rolled my eyes but accepted the call none the less, talking into my handsfree headset attached to the headphones. "Hello"

"Leah" My mothers curt voice came through the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm fine mum" I told her.

"Why are you breathing like that?"

"I'm at the gym" I explained.

"You can afford a gym membership on your wage?" She grumbled.

"Yes mum."

She fell silent for a few seconds "I'm just calling because your father wanted to know whether you will be coming home for his birthday or not?"

I sighed. It was typical of my mother not to call me because she wanted to genuinely know how I was. She always had an agenda.

Since I was little, my mother and I never really connected the way a mother and daughter should have; not for my lack of trying. My mother wasn't the lovey, dovey type - in fact she was the complete opposite. Everything was very cut and dry with her and 'controlling' may as well have been her middle name. She always wanted to get her way, whether it was what clothing I wore on a day to day basis (even at the age of seventeen) or what I did and didn't do. I was to follow her rules to the letter, which was never really my style. I was more like my father in that respect - until he was fully tamed and decided he couldn't think for himself, of course. Before my mother got his claws into him, he was a free spirit - he did what he wanted, when he wanted and was easily the funniest man I knew. My mother seemed to squash that over the years.

My parents had been extremely upset the day I told them I was moving away to London with my best friends to start my life on my own terms and with my own rules. My father was upset because his little girl was moving away and my mother was upset because I was defying everything she wanted. The day I moved out was filled with arguments, crying and hatred - it took a good few weeks before my mother and I even spoke again.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"But it was okay to miss mine of course" She snapped, causing me to jump.

"I missed yours because you weren't talking to me" I told her. "I wasn't welcome remember?"

I could almost feel her glare down the phone "That shouldn't have stopped you." She paused "Anyway, how are things in London? Are you still working in that coffee shop?"

"I am mum"

"Lovely" She scoffed "I think you should move back to Brighton. It would be for the best. You should go to college and further your education"

I rolled my eyes "What you think I should do mother and what I want to do are two very different things"

"I'm your mother, you are my child. You should listen to me"

"I'm not a child anymore; i'm nearly twenty years old and I can think for myself. I'm doing well in London. I'm happy, why is that never enough for you?" I growled, beginning to get more and more irritated with the way the conversation was heading - the same way as usual.

"Why do you have to have such an attitude towards me Leah. I brought you up with better manners than this" She argued back, her voice raising.

"Obviously not" I replied, pressing the end call button on the phone. After that conversation, I was seriously debating whether or not to climb back on the treadmill and go for another few miles, just to clear my head once more.

Just then, my phone chimed again, this time with a text message. For a second I thought it was my mother, but when I saw an unknown number come up on the screen, my heart began to race and my stomach began to turn excitedly. Was this from Harry?

Want to meet up? Will x

I tried not to feel too disappointed that it wasn't from who I had expected.

Why aren't you using your phone? L x

I'm using my brothers. My battery died. Pub near the flat, hour? W x

See you there. L x

I smiled warmly - sitting down with Will and ranting about my mother was as nearly as good as running another few miles and far less exhausting. Win, win. Gathering my stuff, I left the gym and headed for home, knowing I needed to shower and change before I attempted to enter any kind of social situation.

* * *

Once I was showered and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, white cami top and a leather jacket, I made my way to the pub. I was surprised Sarah wasn't anywhere to be seen when I got home, but as it was a Sunday, I could only assume she had gone to see her family who had recently moved to London for her fathers business; it was her usual routine on a Sunday.

"Leah, over here!" Will yelled to me over the quiet lull of the pub. He was dressed in a fresh t-shirt and jeans to what I had seen him in the day before.

I took a seat beside of him in the corner of the room.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Orange juice" I nodded.

"No alcohol?"

"No, its too early" I giggled, eyeing the pint in front of him. "For me at least"

"I had a long night" He shrugged, beckoning the bartender to pour me a drink. "I heard you had an interesting morning"

I scoffed "Don't get me started"

"Has he text you?" Will shifted in his seat awkwardly, looking meaningfully into my eyes.

"No" I replied honestly. "And I doubt he will! Sarah is just being stupid. I mean, its Harry Styles, that says it all doesn't it? Besides, he has had my number all day and hasn't text me. If he was going to, he would have by now"

"You think?"

"Yeah" I confirmed, trying to persuade myself as much as Will. "I doubt that was even the real Harry Styles but you know what Sarah is like. I'm sure if I tweeted that the sky was falling she would believe me"

Will chuckled "She is a bit of a social media addict, isn't she?"

"A bit?" I laughed with him "I seriously doubt whether she would survive a day without facebook or twitter."

"It doesn't bare thinking about" He visibly shuddered as my drink was delivered. It was cool and refreshing and exactly what I needed.

"Thank you " I told him before we fell into comfortable conversation. Will was most definitely the only other man apart from my father who I found it easy talking to. It was never awkward or forced and I never had to worry about what I was saying or what I was going to say next (maybe that was slightly more true for Will than my father, in some aspects) I had rapidly lost track of how long we had been in the pub, but I was on my third orange juice by the time I checked my phone. I was surprised to see three text messages waiting to be read.

"Hold on a second" I said, clicking on the open button. Two were from Sarah, while the third was from another unknown number. I automatically opened Sarahs' first.

_Heard anything yet? S x_

_Where are you? Are you with Will? S x_

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at the first question but tapped out a reply none the less.

_NO! Stop asking. I'm at the pub with Will. L x_

I then went on to open the third and final message, my jaw all but hitting the table in front of me once I read it.

_I hope I have the right number. Harry x_

"What's wrong?" Will asked urgently. "You have gone pale"

"Its nothing" I lied "Just Sarah going on about Harry Styles again"

_Its Leah. Are you going to tell me why you wanted my number? L x_

The reply was almost instant.

_I want to talk to you. H x_

_About what? L x_

_Anything, everything. You're very beautiful. H x_

My heart was pounding in my chest at the words on the screen before me. He had actually text me and he thought I was beautiful.

_Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself, but I bet you hear that all the time. L x_

_Not from anyone like you. H x_

"Hey, are you going to be glued to your phone from now on" Will asked, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"No sorry."

_I have got to go. With a friend. Text me later... If you want to. L x_

_I want to. H x_

I smiled, placed my phone in my pocket and decided to make it my mission to get home as quickly as possible where I could text to my hearts content.

I didn't get to sleep until three am the next morning which was beyond unusual for me. I was normally big on sleep - the more the better - and given the fact I had been up early, I had surprised myself that I managed to push through the tired eyes and heavy eyelids long enough to continue texting Harry until I couldn't stand it anymore.

In the space of a few hours, we had sent easily hundreds of texts to each other which was no mean feight, especially as the texts weren't exactly deep or relative to anything in particular. We talked about me a lot, which I wouldn't have minded if only he had shared information about him. All I learnt was that he was indeed nineteen and living in London with his band mate, Louis Tomlinson. Other than that, it was strictly about me and other random things like the weather or social media and music.

_I have to be up in six hours. :( L x_

_I have to be up in two. :( H x_

_Really? Why? L x_

_Radio interviews. H x_

_I couldn't deal with that. I need all the beauty sleep I can get. L x_

_Liar. Have you told Sarah we are talking? H x_

_No. I don't want to either. Its far to bizarre as it is. If I told her, she would never leave me alone. L x_

_Fan of One direction? H x_

_You have no idea. L x_

_I have seen a lot of fans babe. I think they were probably worse. H x_

_You don't know my best friend. She all but disowned me when I didn't tell her i'd met you straight away. L x_

_Lol. You didn't react in the same way as other girls. H x_

_How did you expect me to react? L x_

_Most girls scream or cry and ask for a picture or something. L x_

_I guess i'm not like most girls. L x_

_I guess not, not that i'm complaining. H x_

_Good. I better go. Really tired. It was nice talking to you Harry. L x_

_Can I text you in the morning? H x_

_Sure. Night. L x_

_Sweet dreams babe. H x_

That night (or morning, depending how you looked at it) I spent dreaming of a particular messy haired boy band member with a smile that knocked me sideways. The whole thing hadn't sunk in entirely and while I had reservations about what I was doing - like why he would want to talk to me of all people - I decided to just go with it and most importantly, keep it secret. Sarah would only cause a drama and I really didn't need that over a few simple texts. Maybe it wouldn't be bad for me to have something to myself for a while, at least until I could see where it was going, if it was going anywhere at all.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Sarah.**


End file.
